


Of Skirts and Good Morning Notes

by saramcm



Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saramcm/pseuds/saramcm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: You could write a modern one where Hiccup and Astrid spend the night together at his house? You decide if you want to put smut or not.</p><p>In which a study night turns into something else and Hiccup doesn't think he's ever been so happy in the morning.<br/>(aka author apologizes for 'Anchor')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Skirts and Good Morning Notes

It wasn't  _supposed_ to be a date. They had honestly agreed to meet at Hiccup's place to study for midterms because Astrid was getting frustrated with the textbooks and Hiccup always seemed to find a way to make everything sound simple and doable. His company was just a bonus, really, and if she stole kisses every now and then it was just because he looked too damn  _cute_  when he was focusing on something. He didn't seem to mind it.

They had been doing some serious work for about an hour and Astrid was about ready to bang her head on his desk. She groaned and Hiccup laughed, closing the book and his laptop and curling his arm around her waist when she turned her head to him. "I believe it's time for a break." She smiled, sighing heavily. "I never knew you to be one to sit still for too long, anyway."

"Not everyone has supernatural patience like you."

"It's an acquired quality. When you live with someone like my dad, you gotta learn to be patient."

"The problem is not  _your dad._ You're just both too stubborn." Astrid pointed out while stretching her arms above her head, letting out a groan mixed with a sigh when her back popped. "Speaking of your dad, where is he?"

"Away." Hiccup replied simply with a shrug. It wasn't a rare thing for him to suddenly tell Hiccup he'd be gone for the weekend to care for business. The explanation was never too extensive and Hiccup didn't really ask any more questions. His eyebrow arched curiously when he noticed Astrid's half smirk. "What?"

She moved closer to him, and when that wasn't cutting it she stood from her chair and sat on Hiccup's lap instead, straddling his thighs. Hiccup's throat suddenly felt awfully dry; did she  _have_  to do that while wearing a skirt? "Oh, nothing. I'm just wondering why on earth you didn't tell me before that we're alone for the night."

"Because we're studying, Astrid." Hiccup kept his hands at his sides, despite the urge to slide them up the smooth skin of her thighs and lift that damn skirt all the way up.

"I think we've done some great progress already. It's not like we need to memorize the whole book in one night." She pointed out, lips pursed in a playful pout and fingers walking up his torso. Hiccup groaned and Astrid smiled, aware that she was breaking his resolve. "I could even stay. With you.  _All night long._ "

He narrowed his eyes at her. She always did this, had Hiccup in the palm of her hand. He found himself wondering if she had decided to wear a skirt on purpose. "What about your parents?" _  
_

Astrid deflated a little at that and looked away for a second, chewing on the inside of her cheek and completely giving away her guilt. "I... Told them I was studying with Heather."

"What? You still haven't told them we're dating?!"

"You know how my mom gets! Besides, she would never let me come here at night, you being my boyfriend or not."

"It's been months, Astrid. Are you planning on hiding until we get married or something? Or are you thinking of keeping that a secret too?" Hiccup's voice wasn't as harsh as he maybe would like it to be. He was unhappy with this situation, and he had made that very clear quite often, but he could never get truly angry because of it. He could never get truly angry at  _her._ And instead of profusely apologizing as usual, Astrid was just smiling. He noticed the faintest pink on her cheeks and tilted his head in question.

"You think about us getting married a lot?"

"Oh, crap. I said that." Hiccup sighed and hung his head to hide his embarrassment, his forehead dropping to Astrid's shoulder. "Kinda. Not a  _lot_. That would be creepy. I just... You know. It's you. And I kinda really like you a lot."

Astrid laughed, and in face of her positive reaction Hiccup wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him and nuzzling her neck. "I kinda really like you a lot too."

Hiccup chuckled against her neck and kissed her skin softly. His lips trailed up until the followed the line of her jaw, and when he pulled back he found Astrid smiling brightly. " _Maybe_ you could stay."

"Maybe?"

"My dad's gonna get here early, what if he sees you?"

"Since when did you start acting cautiously?"

"Since it involves my possible future wife."

All he saw was Astrid rolling her eyes before she kissed the nonsense out of him.

* * *

He couldn't really remember when it was that they stumbled to his bed, or when he wound up laying on his back in his underwear with his prosthesis thrown somewhere in the middle of his bedroom - which was a hazard, he'd need to get that closer to his bed at some point - or even when Astrid's shirt had disappeared from her torso. She was straddling his hips wearing a deep red bra and white skirt and Hiccup was pretty much about to lose his mind. Her hair was down and it felt special somehow, because she always wore it up in a braid or a ponytail. Seeing the blonde strands freely falling past her shoulders felt like an immense privilege, even more so when he slid his fingers up Astrid's spine and felt the tips of her hair tickling his fingers while he unclasped her bra, when the straps fell down her arms and the golden of her hair contrasted with the pink of her nipples. Hiccup sat up and pushed her hair back over her shoulders so he could cover her chest with bruising kisses.

His hand slid up her inner thigh, under the fabric of her skirt, and only stopped when his fingers touched the damp silk of her underwear. With his lips on her sternum, he felt it when her breath hitched, felt her breath tickling his hair when she breathed the quietest of moans. Hiccup smiled against her skin and his hand slipped past the silk. Astrid gasped and he licked a long stripe from between her breasts all the way up to her pulse point, then pulled back from her to simply watch her, taking pleasure in her reactions to his hand alone. She moaned, writhed,  _begged_ and called out his name until he made her slump against his chest, throbbing around his fingers after her orgasm took over her. And he kissed her, tipped her head back and kissed her red cheeks, kissed the swollen lip that she had been biting while he pleasured her. He kissed her until Astrid was sick of it and pushed him back down on the mattress, moved down Hiccup's body to push down his boxer briefs in a hurry and get rid of her own underwear and skirt.

She was familiar with his bedroom, familiar with his nightstand and the exact corner where his condoms always were. When she climbed up his body and hovered over him while reaching for the drawer, Hiccup pulled her head down to him and gave her a kiss, harsh, desperate, messy. Her hand faltered for a second, her hips rolled down to grind against him and Hiccup's hand automatically found her lower back to keep her in place, pressed against him, simply still against him while he caught his breath. Astrid's hand resumed its search and she pulled herself up away from him, much to Hiccup's displeasure. With a grin, she dropped the condom right in his forehead and Hiccup huffed out a laugh while he unwrapped it, the laughter giving place to a low - and rather pathetic moan - when he rolled it onto himself.

As soon that issue was taken care of, Astrid's mouth was all over him, as was the rest of her. She ground down against him again and her thighs shook on either side of Hiccup's hips, stilled by his hands. His fingers marked her skin and her nails scraped his upper arms. Astrid's hand moved down between them and aligned them before lowering her hips, and when he was all the way inside her Hiccup held her in place. He moaned her name, lips moving against hers, her hair tickling his shoulders and cheeks. She started moving slowly above him and whispered that she loved him. Hiccup groaned in hazed pleasure and rolled them over, taking a second then to appreciate the sight of her on his bed, taking a moment to allow that image to inflate his ego.

"Say it again." He whispered and thrust inside her once, painfully slow.

"I love you." She obliged, her voice sounding broken with want. Her lips twitched into a smile. " _I love you_."

"Astrid..." When he kissed her again, it was soft and tender and full of all the love he felt for her. He moved inside her and his lips moved down to her shoulders, mumbling 'I love you' against her skin. 

It was all a blur of pleasure and  _something else,_ something entirely different and  _so much better_. They both knew it, they both felt it. They had never said it. When she finished it was with a quiet whisper of his name and her back arched. When if followed it was with his mouth on her shoulder and grunt. _  
_

* * *

Hiccup woke up the next morning with the sound of the front door unlocking. It wasn't an unusual thing to wake up to, so he rolled over to continue his slumber, but the heavy scent of _her_ on his sheets made him suddenly remember the previous night. He sat up way too quickly and searched for Astrid, but all he saw was a note on his nightstand. Rubbing his eyes, Hiccup reached for the paper and smiled at the familiar handwriting. 

_Dear possible future husband;_

_You sleep like a log. Seriously. I got out of bed, used your_   
_shower, got dressed, am writing this note and you're not even_   
_stirring. What the hell, man?_

_Anyway. It's almost 5am and I'm going. Sadly. We should meet_   
_later. I mean, we still have a lot to study. Maybe we should_   
_do it at the library instead and ensure we actually get shit done._

_I'm moving your leg. It's in the middle of the floor, you're already  
missing a limb. Don't break another, you idiot._

_\- Astrid_

_PS: I love you.  
PPS: I'm burrowing your underwear._

He had a dopey grin on his face by the time he was done reading the note, and when he put it back on his nightstand he caught sight of his leg leaning on the side of his bed. With Astrid's underwear dangling from it.

Quite possibly the best morning Hiccup had ever experienced. He looked back at his mattress, at the empty side of his bed, and decided the only day he'd wake up in a better mood than this would be the day Astrid would be the first thing he saw. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Am I redeemed yet?  
> Feedback is always appreciated, thank you so much for reading :D  
> <3


End file.
